An Uprising to a Great Journey
by Demon-117
Summary: This story takes place during Uprising. I have added some to the story. This is my first fanfic so please be nice in the reviews. No Flaming Please.


Disclaimer: I do not own Halo. It is owned by Bungie. I do own the characters I add to the already great story.

A/N: I want to thank Half-Jaw for helping, proof reading, and editing my story.

An Uprising to a Great Journey

The Arbiter teleported to a wooded Cliffside. Delta Halo's control room could be seen in the distance. The Arbiter rubs his wrist gently then looks down to see a plasma rifle at his feet. After picking up the plasma rifle, he walks a short distance and comes upon a fallen Sangheili. He kneels to say a small prayer, the fallen Sangheili handed the Arbiter his energy sword and said in his dying breath, "The Brute have betrayed us! The Councilors…"

In the distance the Arbiter hears two Brutes. They seem to be minors. The first Brute said quickly, "I have already checked there!"

The second Brute replied as he continued his patrol, "Just making sure. I heard a noise from your direction."

The Arbiter turned on his active camouflage as the Brute walked his way. The first Brute said, "You are too par…"

Before the Brute could finish, the Arbiter impaled it with his energy sword. The Arbiter his behind a tree as his active camouflage recharged. The second Brute was making his way toward the Arbiter. The Arbiter was becoming a little anxious 

as the Brute was getting closer. The Arbiter decided to throw a plasma grenade. The grenade landed on the Brutes head. The Brute tried to get it off but died in an explosion of blue light.

On the hilltop the door to the cavern opened and a Brute major came out and said to the third Brute, "Go see what is taking them so long. It is only a Sangheili. He can die like the rest."

The Arbiter noticing his active camouflage is recharged went invisible and killed the third Brute. The Arbiter made his way to the hill when he noticed the door open again. But instead of a Brute it was a Spec Op Sangheili using active camouflage, which proceeded to stealthy decapitate the Brute major. Both Sangheili turned off their active camouflage. The Spec Op Sangheili said in a low voice, "By the Prophets! What have these Brutes done?" He turns to the Arbiter and continues as he clenches his hand into a fist, "They have shed our brothers' blood and for that they must die."

At that moment three Sangheili drop pods land and burst open. The Spec Op Sangheili looks back at the Arbiter and said in disgust, "A Zealot! So much for a stealthy advance."

The trio of Sangheili made their way to the cavern door. The Zealot, a gold armored Sangheili named Rasha' Fidolee said hurriedly, "Make haste! There are more Brutes to kill!"

One of the Spec Op Sangheili said, "Come, Arbiter! Join the fight!"

The Arbiter entered and ignited his energy sword. The group of Sangheili made their way to a second door. As the door opened all the Sangheili went through, Rasha' said excitedly, "Heh-heh! Long have I waited for this!"

The group made their way through the cavern, killing all that stand in their way. They enter what looked like a weapons room. Rasha said in disgust, "What vulgar taste! Even as trophies these weapons are worthless."

The Arbiter looked at Rasha' and said, "That may be. But all our weapons are running low on ammunition and batteries. Take any we could use."

The group exit to find a small group of five Sangheili in battle with a large band of Brutes. Rasha' gave a war cry, "Wort! Wort! Wort!"

In no time the Brutes lay on the floor of the cavern. A Spec Op Sangheili yelled, "I love mortal combat!"

The Arbiter turned toward an opening. He heard the low hum of a ghost. He said, "There's still more."

Another Spec Op said, "Come out so we may kill you!"

Rasha' yelled excitedly as he gestured his hand toward the opening, "You are no warrior!"

The Sangheili charged the Brutes killing all. The group made their way through the door that leads to the bottom of the cavern. The group was met by a wraith tank. 

All draw their weapons ready to fire. The tank stops and opens to reveal a Sangheili at the helm.

One of the Spec Op Sangheili said as he saluted, "Leader!"

R'tas Vadumee, the Spec Op Commander, rose from the wraith tank. He said in a voice full of both shock and relief, "By the rings. Arbiter? The Councilors are they…"

Before R'tas could finish the Arbiter cut in, "Murdered! By the brutes."

R'tas gritted his mandibles, well his right ones his missing left ones twitched, and said as he slammed his fist upon the wraith tank, "Vile disloyal beasts! The Prophets were fools to trust them!"

The Arbiter said in a voice full of anger, "The Prophets ordered it."

Three Phantoms fly overhead. The Sangheili watch this, all ready to fight. One of the Phantoms land at the entrance of the control room. Tartarus exits the Phantom with both Miranda Keyes ad 343 Guilty Spark. He is then greeted by a host of Brute Honor Guard. Tartarus said quickly, "Lock the door. No one is to enter."

R'tas and the Arbiter continue talking. The other Sangheili find numerous abandoned ghosts and specters. R'tas is now half way out of his wraith tank. The 

Arbiter is standing in front of the wraith as a specter comes up behind him. The control room can be seen a short distance away. It appears to be like a small island.

The Arbiter asked as he looked at the control room, "What is that place?"

R'tas replied with humbling pride, "Where the Councilors were meant to watch the consecration of the Icon. The start of the Great Journey."

The Arbiter thinks back to when he was in the clutches of the Gravemind. The Gravemind said, "There is still time to stop the key from turning."

The Arbiter looked up at R'tas realizing what the Gravemind meant, said quickly, "I must get inside."

R'tas chuckles and gestures to the specter behind the Arbiter and said, "Then mount up Arbiter. I know a way to break those doors."

The group of six ghosts, two specters, and one wraith tank proceed to make their way to the end of the beach. The beach was soon littered with the burnt dead bodies of the Brutes. The only casualty was a burn to the arm of one of the Spec Op Sangheili. The specter with the Arbiter soon came up to a scarab. The Arbiter's radio soon crackled to life, "There, Arbiter. That scarab's main gun can break the control room door."

A Brute jumped in front of the Arbiter's specter and proceeded to open fire. Rasha', who was minding the turret, killed the Brute then said, "His reach exceeded his grasp."

The Arbiter's radio soon crackled to life once more, the voice of R'tas was on the other end, "On the far end of the beach, there's a passage into the cliffs. It should take you up to the scarab," there was a short pause as the group made its way to the door, "That cruiser is controlled by the Brutes. I'll remain here and make sure no reinforcements get in behind you. Then I'm going to take the cruiser back. The injured one shall remain with me. I will see to his injuries once we take the cruiser."

The Arbiter and his group dismount their vehicles and draw their weapons. The door opens with a quiet hiss. A Spec Op Sangheili, named Ar'on Farjosee said in shock, "The Arbiter! I thought he was dead! Hold your fire!"

Ar'on excitedly jumped up on a weapons crate and said proudly, "The Hunters have come to our aid, Arbiter. They will fight by our side."

The Arbiter's forces, now stronger by a Spec Op Sangheili and a Hunter pair make their way through the passage to what appears to be a cell block. In the cells were three Councilors and another Hunter pair. Ar'on and Rasha run out ahead of the group. Ar'on yelled back, "Free our brothers, Arbiter! "

Rasha' draws his energy sword and yelled, "Death to the Brutes!"

The Arbiter and a Spec Op Sangheili proceed to free the prisoners. The Spec Op Sangheili called to the Arbiter, "Come, you need to see this."

The Brutes in the room soon litter the floor. All dead. The Arbiter walks over to the Spec Op Sangheili, who is standing in front of a cell and said, " Yes Brother."

The Spec Op replied, "What shall we do with these two?"

The Arbiter looked in the cell to see two Humans. The Arbiter walked up to the cell and said, "I will let you out if you promise not to harm us. We will even give you weapons to aid us in this fight."

The two Humans both female looked at each other and said, "You have a deal."

The Arbiter released the two Humans and Rasha' gave them shot guns retrieved from the weapons rack.

The group proceeded through the door. The Arbiter gives one of the Councilors and energy sword. Rasha said excitedly, "The Arbiter is being generous!"

The whole group cheered and yelled, "Wort! Wort! Wort!"

The door opens and at the other end of the hall is a pair of Brutes guarding their exit. The Arbiter's radio crackles to life with the voice of Tartarus, "Mine will do… Kill the others."

The first Brute guard replied," Yes, Chieftain," he turned to the other guard and continued, "A day's ration says I do this in one cut."

The other guard chuckled and said, "Two cuts at least. You have a deal."

The first guard said, "Done."

The second guard jumped quickly and said, "Wait! Movement!"

The group that is with the Arbiter proceed down the hall. The Arbiter takes a plasma grenade, primes it and toss it to the head of the first Brute. It explodes in a blue light killing both. Rasha' looks at the Brute, points his plasma rifle at it and said, "Get up! Why won't you get up!?"

The two Humans run to free Sergeant Johnson and the two Marines with him. All run to the scarab. The Arbiter and the Sangheili look at the scarab once they see it move.

Sergeant Johnson said quickly in his southern accent, "You don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you."

Lieutenant Patricia Messer walked up to Johnson and said, "Don't harm them. We gave them our word when they freed us."

Sergeant Johnson looked back at the view screen and said to the Sangheili, "But if we don't do something…" He takes a draw from his cigar and continues, "Mr. Mohawk gonna activate this ring.." he takes another draw from his cigar, "And we are all gonna die."

The Arbiter steps forward and holsters his plasma rifle then said, "Tartarus has locked himself inside the control room."

Johnson said as he opens the eye of the scarab revealing the main gun, "Well, I just happen to have a key. Grab a banshee and give me some cover. He's gonna know we're coming."

The Arbiter saw two banshees flying in. once they land a blue minor and a red major jump out. The red armored Sangheili said, "Take my banshee Arbiter."

The Arbiter replied, "Thank you. Brother. Rasha' take the other banshee. We are going to aid the Human."

Ar'on shouted to the Arbiter as he entered the banshee, "We shall see you at the control room."

It wasn't long after the two banshees were in the air the scarab's main gun fired upon a wraith tank. The voice of Sergeant Johnson came on the radio, "Hah! How do you like it?"

The two banshees piloted by the Arbiter and Rasha' Fidolee landed upon the control room platform. The Arbiter went to the door to find it locked. The Arbiter said in a voice full of anger and contempt, "Tartarus, open this damn door!"

The voice from behind the door said, "Do not let the Arbiter enter the chamber. The Chieftain must complete his holy work."

Johnson and the other Humans come up in the scarab. Johnson said quickly, "Stay clear of the door."

The two Sangheili board their banshees and get out of the way. Johnson fired the main gun and said, "Hey, bastards. Knock! Knock!"

The two Sangheili make their way to the control room. They enter to hear Tartarus say, "Take the Icon in your hands," he yanks Miranda then bangs his fist with the Icon on the control panel then continues, "and do as you are told!"

The Monitor, being carried by one of Tartarus' honor guards, said, "Please! Use caution! This reclaimer is delicate!"

Tartarus turns to the Brute holding the Monitor and said, "One more word Oracle, and I'll rip your eye from its socket!"

Tartarus turns back to Miranda, he tightens his grip on her which makes her exhale with pain then said, "Which is nothing compared to what I'll do to you."

The Arbiter and Rasha walk in, their plasma rifles drawn. The Arbiter in a concerned voice said, "Tartarus stop!"

The Brute Chieftain, already angry from the lack of cooperation from the Human, slams his fist on the control panel and said, "Impossible!"

The Arbiter looking around the dark room notices the Human female is looking stressed. Keeping his voice low and steady but adding a hint of hope, said, "Put down the Icon."

Tartarus and his Brute Honor Guard turn to face the Arbiter and Rasha' Fidolee, who still had his plasma rifle pointed at the Brutes. Tartarus laughed and said, "Put it down? And disobey the Hierarchs?"

The Arbiter lowered his head and said, "There are things about Halo even the Hierarchs do not understand."

The Brutes around Tartarus growl with anger and step forward as if they were going to attack, but Tartarus stops them. Rasha' fires a warning shot. Tartarus growled and said, "Take care, Arbiter. What you say is heresy."

The Arbiter tilts his head and looked at the oracle and said questioningly, "Is it? Oracle! What is Halo's purpose?"

The Oracle replied cheerfully, "Collectively, the seven…"

Tartarus takes the Oracle in both hands, growls angrily as he brings the construct to his face and said, "Not another word!"

With little time to spare Sergeant Johnson, Lieutenant Patricia Messer and Lieutenant Libby Messer come in behind the Arbiter and Rasha'. They all have their weapons ready to fire. Sergeant Johnson moves to stand beside the Arbiter, he has his beam rifle pointed at a target and ready to fire, and said in a southern drawl with a cigar in his mouth, "Please… Don't shake the light bulb."

The Brutes that are around Tartarus step forward ready to attack, Johnson stops them by saying, "If you want to keep your brains inside your head, I'd tell those boys to chill."

Tartarus issues an order in the Brutes native language. The Brutes proceed to stand down. Johnson looked at the Arbiter and said, "Go ahead, do your thing."

The Arbiter looked at the Monitor and said, "The Sacred Rings… what are they?"

The Monitor replied in his cheery voice, "Weapons of last resort, built by the Forerunners to eliminate potential Flood hosts, thereby rendering the parasite harmless."

The Arbiter looking saddened by what he just heard asked, "And those who made the rings? What happened to the Forerunner?"

The Monitor replied, "After exhausting every other strategic option, my creators activated the rings. They and all additional sentient life in three radii of the galactic center, died… as planned."

The Arbiter had a look of heartbroken sadness. The Monitor said cheerfully, "Would you like to see the relevant data?"

The Arbiter looked at his feet then back to Tartarus and said in a saddened voice, "Tartarus, the Prophets have betrayed us."

Tartarus looked at the Monitor like he was trying to make a decision. He, finally, tosses it at Johnson knocking him to the floor. Tartarus then turns to Miranda forces the index into her hands and puts the Icon into the receptacle on the control panel. Tartarus said, with a voice full of pride in what he had just done, "No, Arbiter! The Great Journey has begun! And the Brutes not the Sangheili, shall be the Prophets escort!"

Tartarus proceeds to turn to face the Arbiter, the Sangheili with him, Johnson and the other two Humans as he lifts his massive hammer called the Fist of Rutk. His energy shield glows like a purple white flame.

The large disc shaped structure beyond the control panel opens vertically to create three smaller platforms, with a hole in the center. A white beam of light with blue-purple tendrils of energy begins to flow skyward.

The Arbiter now surrounded by several Sangheili proceed to attack the Brutes at the end of the walkway. Aron looked at the Arbiter and said, "See I said we would meet here."

Lieutenant Libby Messer said quickly and excitedly, "Arbiter, let's go kick some Brute butt!"

With all his Brutes dead, Tartarus jumps to the second tier of the platform. The Sangheili follow him. All wanting to kill him, but leaving that honor for the Arbiter. The Monitor and Commander Miranda Keyes are on a platform orbiting the central structure.

Tartarus yelled, "What? Is the mighty Arbiter afraid? Just like the rest of your pathetic race, cowardly and weak!"

"I'll show you cowardly and weak," the Arbiter said with built up anger and resentment. He starts to run toward Tartarus and continues, "You will die by my hand."

"No, Arbiter we shall do this together. He will pay for all the blood spilled. Human and Sangheili," Rasha' said with pinned up anger and frustration as he runs after the Arbiter.

Both Sangheili jumped onto the platform together, firing their dual plasma rifles together hitting Tartarus. Tartarus said as his shields flickered, "A lucky hit. You shall not land another…"

"Charging sequence initiated. Primary generators coming on-line," the Monitor said as he floated next to Johnson.

Commander Keyes replied in a commanding tone, "Well shut them down!"

The Monitor said in his cheerful voice, "Apologies. Protocol does not allow me to interfere with any aspect of the sequence."

Johnson fires his Beam rifle and said, "Got his shields! Hit him now!"

Commander Keyes said as she jumped onto another platform, "Then how do I stop it?"

The Monitor replied, "Well, it will take some time to go over the proper procedures…I"

"Quit stalling!" yelled Commander Keyes.

"Under more controlled circumstances, I would suggest the reclaimer simply remove the index," replied 343 Guilty Spark quickly.

Commander Keyes said in a more even tone, "That's it! Johnson I'm on it."

Johnson said in a more concerned voice, "Hang tight ma'am! Not until that Brute is dead!"

The Monitor not wanting to let the time go unnoticed said, "Secondary generators charging. All systems performing well within the operational parameters."

Miranda continues to watch the battle the Sangheili are having with Tartarus. The Monitor interrupts her thoughts as he said, "Power generation phase complete. The installation is ready to fire. Starting final countdown…"

Johnson took another shot at Tartarus then said, "Come on, Arbiter! Kick that guy's ass!"

The Monitor adds, "And may I say, reclaimers, it has been a pleasure to serve you both. Goodbye…"

The Arbiter and Rasha' rush Tartarus. Johnson fires one more shot and Tartarus' shields go down. The Arbiter and Rasha' ignite their energy swords and impale Tartarus killing him.

Commander Keyes jumps from platform to platform. She soon arrives on the central pad. She quickly takes the Index from the pillar of light. The light immediately disappears. The room begins to shake and the commander looks skyward holding the index in fear.

The energy outside is launched skyward like a blue-white comet. The blue energy moves to meet the energy already building there, the entire mass implodes upon itself, then explodes outward, not harming the ring.

In the darkened control room the Commander is studying a hologram in its center. Sergeant Johnson floated to the center with the Monitor. Commander Keyes looked at the Monitor and said, "What is that?"

The Monitor replied, "A beacon."

Commander Keyes looked at the hologram and said, "What's it doing?"

The Monitor answered quickly, "Communicating at superluminal speeds with a frequency of…"

"Communicating with what?" Commander Keyes interrupted.

"The other installations," the Monitor answered.

"Show me," she ordered.

The hologram expanded to show the seven Halo rings, including the one destroyed by the Master Chief, which had a red tag. The Monitor explained, "Fail safe protocol; in the event of unexplained shut down, the entire system will move to stand by status. All platforms are now ready for remote activation."

"Remote activation!?" Miranda said in fear, "From here!?"

"Don't be ridiculous," the Monitor said not comprehending why the reclaimers didn't know the simplest of procedures.

Johnson gestures his fist to the Monitor as if he was going to strike it and said, "Now listen tinker-bell, don't make me…"

Commander Keyes puts her hand on Johnson's shoulder calming him down then said in a calm voice, "Then where? Where would someone go to activate the other rings?"

The Monitor replied cheerfully, "Why… the Ark… of course."

The Arbiter, as well as the other Sangheili approach Miranda and Johnson from the shadows behind them. The Arbiter steps forward, to stand between Miranda and Johnson. He places his hands on their shoulders and as they look up at him he said, "And, where, Oracle, is that?"

The Monitor said, "Computing," after a small pause he continued, "The third planet of the Sol System."

Lieutenant Patricia Messer said quickly as Johnson was coughing, "Commander, that is Earth!"

The Arbiter replied, "Then we go there. That is where the Covenant will go. We have a cruiser."

Sol System

Orbit around Earth

Cairo Station

A Covenant cruiser exits slip space into the space battle above Earth. "WE have a new contact. Another Covenant ship!" the navigations officer, Major Heather Carter said nearly jumping out of her seat.

Lord Hood replied coldly, "It isn't one of ours. Take it out."

Sangheili Cruiser Shadow of Intent

"Take heed! This is the cruiser Shadow of Intent. We mean you no harm," R'tas Vadum said with pride.

"Yeah, Lord Hood," Johnson said with enthusiasm, "The squids are our friends." The Sangheili all looked at Johnson wondering what a squid was.

Lord Hood ordered, "Isolate that signal."

Major Heather Carter replied, "Sir, they are on that ship! There are four of our people on it."

Lord Hood said into the microphone, "Would you four mind telling me what you are doing on that ship?"

Shadow of Intent

"Sir, finishing this fight," Johnson said in an excited voice as he light his cigar, "And bringing a few new friends along for the ride."


End file.
